


С тобой, всегда

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, первый раз, постканон, романтика, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Он теряет счёт тому, как долго они стоят, целуясь под дождём, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, что даже Сила не смогла бы их разделить. Как будто ей хватило бы смелости даже попытаться. Рей берёт его лицо в ладони, убирает мокрые волосы с его глаз.Кончиками пальцев она обводит грубые черты его лица, разжигая в нём пламя.— Бен... — нерешительно шепчет она.В словах, которые она не произносит, он слышит вопрос.— Если ты этого хочешь, — шепчет он в ответ.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	С тобой, всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with you, always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153545) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



**i**

Они вместе стоят над безжизненным телом Императора. В конце концов остались только они вдвоём — она и он — как было суждено всегда.

Сердце Рей колотится в груди так громко, что он это _чувствует_. Он поворачивается к ней лицом, и его грудь тоже вздымается от колоссальности того, что они только что совершили.

— Ты вернулся, — говорит Рей, глядя на него так, словно сама не может в это поверить. Он едва может выдержать то, как её голос срывается на последнем слове.

Он ощущает её дыхание на своей щеке и её руки на своей шее прежде, чем осознаёт, что она приблизилась к нему.

« _Да_ , — хочет он ей сказать, когда она зарывается лицом в складки его промокшего плаща, а сам он крепко её обнимает. — _Конечно, я вернулся_ ». Он никогда бы не оставил её наедине с Императором. (На самом деле он бы в принципе никогда её не оставил, и ему хочется сказать и об этом тоже, но его смелость окрепла не настолько.)

Поцелуй с Рей подобен откровению. Он словно воздух в лёгких, или сама Сила — нечто важнейшее, необходимое для выживания; едва ощутив вкус её губ, он в этом убеждается. Он обнимает её ещё крепче, притягивает к себе ещё ближе, прежде чем она успеет передумать и снова от него сбежать.

Но она не сбегает. Наоборот, толкает его к одной из стен этих развалин, нуждаясь в нём, нуждаясь _в этом_ так же сильно, как и он сам. 

— Ты вернулся, — шепчет она снова, целуя его ещё крепче, и во вкусе её солёных слёз он чувствует, как много это для неё значит. 

Он теряет счёт тому, как долго они стоят, целуясь под дождём, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, что даже Сила не смогла бы их разделить. Как будто ей хватило бы смелости даже попытаться. Рей берёт его лицо в ладони, убирает мокрые волосы с его глаз.

Кончиками пальцев она обводит грубые черты его лица, разжигая в нём пламя.

— Бен... — нерешительно шепчет она.

В словах, которые она не произносит, он слышит вопрос.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — шепчет он в ответ.

Он не уверен, сможет ли снова стать _Беном_ по-настоящему. Это было так давно, и имя звучит странно для его собственных ушей, когда Рей обращается к нему так. Когда он сам пытается произнести это имя, оно странно ощущается на языке.

Но когда они, наконец, добираются до «Сокола», она снова целует его, с любовью, нежно и искренне. 

Для Рей, решает он, можно постараться.

**ii**

Ему здесь не рады.

Он замечает это по тому, как окружающие на него смотрят, во всех этих каменных взглядах и в холодном молчании, когда Рей приводит его на их базу. По, пилот Сопротивления, которого он допрашивал целую жизнь назад, едва не вышвыривает его из комнаты.

И он готов оставить Рей, если она захочет, чтобы он ушёл, даже если этот поступок его уничтожит. Она заслуживает кого-то получше, чем он, всегда заслуживала лучшего, чем он.

Он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить её прощения или любви.

Но когда По зыркает на него сверху вниз, Рей кладёт руку ему на плечо. Защищая его, как делала с самого начала. Её ладонь мягкая, невероятно тёплая, и ему хочется, чтобы они с Рей сейчас остались наедине — они бы целовались; может, даже больше, чем просто целовались, — а не подвергались допросу всех этих людей, которых он когда-то презирал. 

— Он спас меня, — заявляет Рей своим друзьям, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. Она сжимает его руку — мягко, ободряюще — и сердце в его груди готово разорваться от счастья.

« _Нет_ , — думает он, но не произносит этого вслух. — _Это ты меня спасла_ ». 

По продолжает сверлить его взглядом. 

— Мне это совсем не нравится, — бормочет он. — И ты мне не нравишься.

Но в конце концов они позволяют ему остаться.

**iii**

Кровать, которую ему выделяют на старой базе Сопротивления, слишком мала, матрас слишком тонок и слишком твёрд. Но он не жалуется и не просит замены.

Он понимает: ему повезло, что они не казнили его за преступления.

Когда он ворочается в ту первую ночь, пытаясь заснуть, его связь с Рей неожиданно оживает. И его охватывает внезапная волна ужаса.

Рей — где бы она ни была — застряла в кошмаре. 

Он не видит того, что снится ей. Не совсем; во всяком случае не так ясно, как видит она сама. Он может только различать нечёткие очертания и чувствовать, как пугают её ужасные образы. Её страх настолько остр, что он почти ощущает его вкус, ледяные щупальца ужаса сжимают его сердце словно в тисках.

Он бросается по коридору к её комнате прежде, чем успевает полностью натянуть штаны. Он бежит в том направлении, которое подсказывает ему Сила. В коридоре есть и другие люди — возможно, они что-то кричат ему вслед, но едва ли он обращает на это внимание. Он игнорирует их, потому что они неважны, ничего в принципе не имеет значения, важно лишь найти Рей и успокоить её страхи, и он разнесёт эту базу на кирпичики, если это поможет ему добраться до неё скорее.

Когда он находит её, она крепко спит, укутавшись в одеяло, обливаясь потом и всхлипывая. Он не теряет времени: забирается к ней в постель и обнимает её в течение нескольких секунд после того, как ворвался к ней в комнату.

Он будит её ласковыми словами и крошечными поцелуями.

— Рей, — выдыхает он ей в губы.

Она медленно просыпается — а потом переворачивается на бок, сдавленно всхлипывает и обнимает его, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Мне снилось... — начинает она голосом хриплым и грубым ото сна. Она утыкается лицом ему в грудь, и вот тогда начинают литься слёзы. Они пропитывают тонкую ткань его пижамы, вплоть до самой кожи. — Мне снилось, что они забрали тебя.

Он замирает, застывает рядом с ней, ошеломленный и немного испуганный, ведь мысль, что с ним может случиться что-то плохое, так пугает эту храбрую, бесстрашную девушку.

Он бы спросил её, кто эти _они_ , но он и так знает.

Он крепко зажмуривается, не желая пролить собственных слёз, и сглатывает комок в горле.

— Рей, — шепчет он ей в волосы. И затем добавляет отчаяннее, желая, чтобы она поверила в это. — Я рядом.

Она смотрит на него снизу вверх. Её прекрасное лицо блестит от слез. Если она ему позволит, он посвятит остаток своей жизни тому, чтобы у неё никогда больше не нашлось повода для слёз.

Он наклоняется к ней и сцеловывает с её щёк солёные капли. 

— Пообещай, что никогда меня не покинешь? — её голос низок. Она абсолютно серьёзна.

И он во всей серьёзностью кивает.

— Обещаю.

— Никогда?

— _Никогда_. 

После той ночи они больше никогда не спят порознь.

**iv**

Лицо Рей искажается, вытягивается, и она кусает губы, словно то, что он делает с ней, причиняет ей боль.

— Нам не обязательно... — говорит он ей сквозь стиснутые зубы, хотя ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы произнести эти слова. Её узкая, крошечная киска стискивает его просто идеально, лучше, чем он когда-либо себе представлял, мягкая, тёплая и влажная, но ей _больно_ , поэтому он пытается отстраниться. Никакое физическое удовольствие не стоит её страданий.

Прежде, чем он успевает выскользнуть из неё полностью, она проводит ладонями вниз по его спине и крепко сжимает его задницу. Она стискивает его, вынуждая толкнуться обратно, пока он снова не оказывается внутри неё по самое основание.

— Помедленнее, — шепчет она, сжимаясь на нём. Она неземная, совершенная, и каждый инстинкт в его теле вопит, чтобы он трахнул её посильнее и пожёстче, и ему кажется, что он скоро попросту кончит от этой доверчивости в её взгляде.

Но она хочет, чтобы он не торопился.

С этим он справится. 

Он даст ей то, что ей нужно.

Прерывисто вздохнув, он кивает.

Он начинает так медленно и осторожно, как только может, пока, в конце концов, она не вскрикивает от удовольствия и не кончает, умоляя его двигаться быстрее.

**v**

— Бен!

Услышав голос Рей, Бен отрывается от ремонта «Сокола». Она выходит к нему из дома, одетая в простую бежевую одежду, которую татуинские фермеры носят летом, чтобы не спечься на солнце. Рассвет приносит с собой долгожданный прохладный ветерок с юга, который сдувает с её лица распущенные пряди волос.

Ничего прекраснее он в жизни своей не видел. 

Они пробыли здесь всего два месяца — ровно столько, чтобы залечить самые страшные раны и чтобы Галактика начала о них забывать. Однако видя, как Рей шагает к нему сейчас — восходящие пустынные Солнца светят из-за её спины просто потрясающе — Бен задумывается, каково было бы просыпаться с ней здесь, в их постели, день за днём, пока Сила дарует им жизнь.

Мысль о том, что он состарится рядом с ней, в этом месте, которое его предки называли домом, ошеломляет. Это больше того, что он заслуживает, и гораздо больше того, о чём он когда-либо смел мечтать.

— Привет, — с улыбкой говорит он, когда она подходит к нему. Он притягивает её к себе и жадно, с любовью, целует. Она тёплая, а губы её сладкие, должно быть, от фруктов, которые она съела за завтраком. — Я соскучился по тебе.

Рей закатывает глаза. Но тоже улыбается. 

— Тебя не было всего два дня.

— Целую вечность.

Он опускает ладонь ниже, пока не обхватывает одну из её грудей. Каждый дюйм её тела идеален, словно был создан только для него одного, и простого прикосновения к ней через одежду, после двух дней в разлуке, достаточно, чтобы член начал твердеть.

— Пошли в дом, — настойчиво шепчет он в чувствительную кожу её шеи. Он сжимает её грудь, разминая сладкую плоть, пока нежная вершина соска не упирается ему в ладонь.

Она шумно вздыхает и тает в его объятиях, словно масло под солнцем.

«Сокол» в ужасном состоянии. Им нужно будет заняться ремонтом, и как можно скорее, пока у них есть хоть малейшая надежда спасти эту рухлядь.

Рей застенчиво ему улыбается, когда Бен берёт её на руки и уносит в их крошечную спальню. А «Сокол», Галактика — да целый мир — подождут.


End file.
